


Just A Moirail

by Halest0rm3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, F/M, Minor Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido(Friendzoned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halest0rm3/pseuds/Halest0rm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is your best friend. Ever. Period. But thats it!! Youre moirails, and you're perfect for each other but Karkat is way off base with his accusations. There's no way Aradia feels flushed for you and you sure as hell don't feel flushed for her. Or do you? It's so confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moirail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna/gifts).



> Yea this is a Sol/Ar ship. I love the two of them together. Dedicated to my best friend Bren Bren who gave me the idea for this fanfic.

Aradia is your best friend. Ever. Period. But thats it!! Youre moirails, and you're perfect for each other but Karkat is way off base with his accusations. There's no way Aradia feels flushed for you and you sure as hell don't feel flushed for her. Karkat is just making up lies. This isn't one of his awful romcoms, this is real life. There's no way Aradia's flushed for you. No way. Besides she spends a whole lot of time with that sweaty blue-blood, she's probably flushed for him. No Karkat is wrong. You and Aradia have been moirails ever since you met two sweeps ago. You still remember the first time you saw her. 

 

Several sweeps back but not many,

Your name is Sollux Captor, you are 4 sweeps old, and you really hate coding ~ATH. 

Haha who are you kidding you love coding ~ATH!! Its so much more versatile than ^CAKE or DIS* even if you run the risk of ending your universe with a poorly constructed infinite destruction loop. But this program you're perfecting is really starting to piss you off. You've been working on it all day and it still won't stop threatening to blow up your husktop. 

2tupiid_piiece_of_2hiit. ~ATH

bifurcate THIS[THIS,THIS]:  
import husktop Karkat;  
import huskbanner Sollux;  
~ATH(THIS.getHusktop()) {

~ATH(!DESTRUCT){   
Sollux.assign(new TrollString(“2ollux ii2 the 2hiit and karkat ii2 a dumba22”));  
Sollux.setSource(THIS.getUniverse(), ~ATH(THIS.DESTRUCT(2,GrubKind MotherGrub)));

} 

} EXECUTE( Karkat.HACK(THIS,SOLLUX,~ATH( THIS ) ));

:[THIS,THIS].DIE();  
Its SUPPOSED to hack your friend Karkats husktop and replace his screen with a huge banner that says “2ollux ii2 the 2hiit and karkat ii2 a dumba22” but so far all you've gotten it to do is hack your husktop and print a countdown that says “This husktop will explode in 1.2343 sweeps”

You lose patience with the code and look around. Right now you're in the school husktop lab. Normally you would be working at home because lets face it the trolls at school are all dumbasses and the husktops barely have the tRAM to play Fiduspawn let alone code loops of amazing awesomeness, but unfortunately your husktop got ruined by one of the *DIS projects that Karkat wrote. You should know better than to run any of the projects that Karkat sends you but he just brags so much that sometimes you can't resist. 

There's not a whole lot of trolls here with you. There's Walter Ferdin, the jade blood who got his horns chomped off by his musclebeast lusus. There's Alexia Vefira, the seadweller who spends all her free time studying to become a biotechnologist troll and improve the carpenter droid system. There's a girl whose name you don't know. She has long dark hair and curved horns, two of them(your favorite number). She notices you looking at her and stands up to walk over. 

“shiit” you mutter to yourself. You REALLY didn't want to talk to anybody today, or anyday for that matter. You don't like to talk much to any trolls, except for Karkat but you've known him since you both were grubs so he doesn't count. You swing your chair back towards your computer and pretend to be super interested in the code again. 

“Hi i'm Aradia Megido, whats your name?”

“none of your slimewax”

“Well you were checking me out so i'd say it is my slimewax”

“iim kind of busy riight now in case you hadn't noticed, thiis code doesn't wriite iitself”

“What are you coding? Maybe I can help”

You laugh a little “Please Aradia, codings my thing. Im going to be the best coder in all Alternia so no I dont think I need help from a stupid girl”

Her wide curious eyes turn into glares that could cut ice.

“You don't have to be rude”

She turns to leave and you breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Oh and not that you need the help of a stupid girl since apparently youre the greatest coder ever but you should really check your code. getHusktop() is a static method idiot, you can't call it without an accesor method. And your horns look stupid btw.”

This leaves you speechless. She's right. Completely right. How the hell did you miss that? You look incredulously at the back of her head as she walks away. 

Your forked tongue moves of its own accord.  
“Aradia?”

She turns around and you can see the hint of a smirk on her lips.  
“Yes?”

“Sollux. My name is Sollux Captor”

“Nice to meet you Sollux”  
She turns around again and keeps walking away but you call to her again  
“Aradia, do you... maybe want to help me with my program?

She laughs quietly, a rich precious laugh.  
“Oh no Sollux, you don't want the help of a silly girl remember? But tell you what, look me up on pesterchum and if youre nice enough then we'll see if this stupid girl wants to hang out with you later”

Your thoughts are a haze of confusion as you nod vigorously.  
“Yea, that sounds... that sounds great”  
“Wait! Whats your trolltag???”

She answers without looking back  
“apocalypseArisen”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Kudos = Ch2  
> Please comment with advice ^-^  
> Love y'all <3


End file.
